Blog użytkownika:KumiBani/Nieznani Przyjaciele
(:INFORMACJE:) *Czkawka i Inni mieszkają na berk *Czkawka ma tylko ojca (Valka nie zyje) *Astrid i inni nielubią czkawki *W basni pojawi sie 1 osoba ale to potem 'Czesc 1. ( Rozdział 1.)' Czesc mam na imie czkawka jupi zartuje mam na imie czkawka nie ciesze sie z tego powodu dlaczego akórat takie imie ? moze to dlatego ze jestem najsłabszy z najsłabszych ehh sam nie mam pojecia. Oprucz tego ze urodzilem sie 26 Wrzesnia (inna data musiałam). Wiem jestem bahorem chodz mam dopiero 15 lat to i tak uwazam ze juz powinienem niezyc z tego powodu iz nikt mnie nie lubi ?. Lub z tego ze mam tylko ojca ? Mama zginela oddała zycie zamnie obroniła mnie przed pociskiem nocnej furii. Od tamtego czasu boje się smoków lecz przestane tak ! ide na smocze szkolenie lecz to nie ja pujde ojciec mi kaze glupi Słoik.. (Słoik-Stoik). A wiem wiem wiem ! Uciekne dobra nie nie uciekne pujde pokaze ze jestem ofiarą losu i dadzą mi spokuj oprucz tego iz W naszej wiosce jest okolo 250 wikingow. Jest tez tu taka banda czyli: Astrid - Blondyna z niebieskimi oczami Saczysmark - Lizodup. poDnieca sie wszysktim i wszystkim i tak ciagle .. Sledzik - Grubasek Mieczyk i szpadka - Blizniaki głupie jak but :). Lecz wszytkich ich laczy jedna cecha czyli (Dam Dam Dam) Denerwowanie mnie. Moze i jestem tym kim jestem a moze skoncze z tym moze poprostu sie zabije. Albo pokaze ze jestem tym kto pokaze iz jest najlepszy tak udowodnie to zeszczele nocną furię. Wziołem szybko kusze mechaniczną i podbiegłem na klif. Szczeliłem trafiłem . Jest moc pomysłalaem poczym poszedłęm do DOmu nikomu o tym nie mowilem. Nadszedl czas 2 dzien smoczego szkolenia czyli . TEORIA dzisiaj ma byc ostra demolka podobno wiec blizniacy przyszly na czas: Podobno znaczy ze tak ma byc. Pyskacz (Moj przyjaciel jedyny starszy o jakies 90 lat) otworzył klatke z gronklem i zaczela sie demolka sciany pekały gronkiel zucał sie jak oparzony nagle co ! Szczelił czkawka ochronił Astrid przypadkowo przebiegając on dostał sczal lecz miał tarcze przezył. Szybko sie podniusł i nie mysłał o bulu i o tym ze zaniedługo sie wykrawi. Pyskacz Czympredzej zamknoł przerosnięta parówe i zabrał chlopca do gohi ta po patrzeniu go byłam strasznie smutna gdyz jej ulubieniec bedzie mial rane na EVER. Gothi wiedziala ze juz nigdy nie pomoze jej w ogrodzie chodz znając zycie czkawka zaraz bedzie biegał zabandazowany czkawka wrócil do domu. Zastal tam ojca odrazu zaczely sie pytania: Co ci sie stało ? - Stoik Co ty taki nadopiekunczy - Czkawka Bo lubie :) - Stoik Ja tez lubie ale to nie twoja sprawa - Czkawka Ale ja lubie czyli to moja sprawa - Stoik Jak lubisz to idz spac bo pryszcze ci wyjdą :) - Czkawka Dobra dobra tu mnie masz ide spac dobranoc jutro pogadamy ! - Stoik Czy tego chcesz czy nie - Stoik No chyba cie cos pokrecilo nie bede z toba o niczym gadał musze odpoczac od wszystkiego - Martknoł pod nosem zły czkawka poczym wzioł i poszedł na góre i legnoł na łuzku zaczol odpoczywac. Czesć 1. Rozdział 2. Czkawka wstał z łuzia i jak najszybciej poszedl do ubikacji by sie ogarnoc po 15 minutach wyszedl z domu i udał sie na smocze szkolenie. Wszedl na arene odrazu zaczeły sie kpine zatkalem uszy po chwili przyszedl pyskacz uspokoił ich i zaczelismy szkolenie zwykła teoria nic wiecej poczym wypuscil gronkielka a ten ugryzł saczysmarka w tyłek i dostał zatrucia pokarmowego a saczysmark biegal dokoła sali dzrząc się jak dziewczynka. Po 15 minutach gdy zajecia sie skonczyły. Czkawka pobiegł nad krucze urwisko do swojego ulubionego miejsca. Gdy tam doszedl zobatrzył dziwne czarne jajko które po dotknieciu wybuchło a odrzut był tak mocny ze czkawka dolecial do wioski. Lecz szybko pobiegl spowrotem z jaja wykluł się smok nocna furia nie miał zebów nagle WTF wysunoł je nazwałem go szczerbatek widac ze mu to pasowało bo sie usmiechal i sie lasił. Po chwili zasnoł na moich nogach uswiadomilem sobie ze smoki nie sa grozne tylko trzeba sie z nimi zaprzyjaznic i tyle. Nastepnego dnia gdy wrucil smoka nie bylo czkawka zaczol go szukac lecz nagle cos skoczylo na niego i zaczelo go lizac to byl szczerbatek odrazu go wzioł i polozyl na ramieniu jak ptaszka. A jako i mały sczerbatek był mały to upuscilo mu sie prosto na ... kamizelke czkawki. Po wyczucia czkawka odrazu zdjol kamizelke i wyrzucil ja do wody i zaczol sie smiac a szczerbatek biegajac po calej dolinie wystrzelil swą 1 plazme która trafila w czkawke. Lecz miał szczescie gdz nic mu sie nie stalo czkawka sie obudzil lecz go wszystko bolało a jego brzuch byl w krwi. Jak najszybciej sie podniusł i poszedł. Czołgał sie do domu by legnoć szczerbatek widzac co zrobił nie chcial opuscic przyjaciela nawet na krok. Po paru minutach czkawka wraz z szczerbatkiem.. Szczerbatek ! co ty tu robisz zapytał smoka ten tylko warknoł (Nie zostawie cie) poczym czkawka poszedl lecz przed tym czkawka wygonil szczerbatka przez co bylo. Szczerbatkowi bardzo smutno czkawka doszedl do domu i zasnoł na luzku. Nastepnego dnia usłyszał kroki nie otwierał oczów nagle do pokoju wszedł stoik gdy zauwazyl czkawke w krwi odrazu zaniusl go do gothi. A ta dala mu hyba z 50 wyrobów oraz mały sloik. w którym było ziele. Nastepnego dnia czkawka obudził sie lecz gdy wstał zobatrzył... Astrid ? co ona tutaj robi ? Astrid co ty tutaj robisz ? - Czkawka Ehh przyszłam sprawdzic co u ciebie i musze sie dowiedziec kto to ! - Astrid Nie powiem ci a teraz wyjdz - Czkawka Nie - Astrid Tak prosze wyjdz - Czkawka Dobra ! - Astrid I tak ci nie odpuszcze - Mruklnela pod nosem astrid Poczym wyszla czkawka wyskoczył przez okno (byl zdrowy) i pobiegł nad krucze urwisko zobatrzyl tam szczerbatka całęgo w lzach .... X-X-X-X-X-X-X Cześc 1. Rozdział 3 Czkawka podbiegł do swojego małego przyjaciela i wziol go na ręce smok zaczoł warczec lecz gdy zobatrzyl znajomą twarz czkawki odrazu sie uspokoił i wtulił w swojego jedynego przyjaciela. Szczerbatek byl mały przypominał straszliwca straszliwego lecz był czarny i mial zielone oczydla. Czkawka powoli odłozył szczerbatka i wytarł jego policzki poczym zaczol go drapac az dotarł do punktu gdzie szczerbatek runoł na ziemie i usnoł. Czkawka wdzac spiacego przyjaciela pozostawił go i zaczoł go rysowac. Po paru godzinach smok sie obudzil i skoczyl na czkawke i zaczoł go lizac. Czkawka wyciagnoł pare rybek i dal je szczerbatkowi. Po paru minutach smok zwrócil kawalek i nakazał czkawce zjesc rybe. Postąpił tak zbierało go na mdłosci. Lecz połyknoł nakazany przysmak poczym oddał go Smokowi. Nastepnie wzioł smoka na ręce i wrzucił go do wody. Szczerbek umiał pływac wiec ugrył za kare nogę czkawki . bylo smiesznie i zabawnie nagle czkawka wyciagnoł nóz i wyrzucil go prosto pod skałe. Wiesz co jesteś mały ale slodki i jestes moim jedynym przyjacielem :0 - czkawka WRorro (tłum.Zgadzam sie z tym ;)) - Szczerbatek Mam takie wrazenie jak bym cie rozumial ale to bzdura wiec poprostu musze przekonac ojca do smoków - Czkawka Wororo (tłum, Rób co chcesz mi sie nic nie chce) - Szczerbatek Dobra zostan tutaj ja tu przyjde moze jutro moze za pare tygodni - Czkawka WOOroooooo (tłum. Co chyba cie poje***o za pare tygodni ? ja tu umre !) - Szczerbatek Zartowalem :) :) - Czkawka Wor (tlum. Masz szczescie) - Szczerbatek To ja ide pa trzymaj sie maluszku - Czkawka Wrr (tłum. trzymam sie jak widac ) - szczerbatek Czkawka szedł przez las gdy byl blisko koło jego nosa przelaciał topur juz wiedział kto tam był czym predzej zaczoł uciekac gdyz bardzo szybko biega. z tego powodu ciezko jest go dogonić. Dobiegł do wioski zadyszany poszedł do kuzni pyskacza i zaczoł przygotowywac karmnik z rybkami zeby Szczerbek nie umarł. Po parunastu godzinach skonczył. Było około 11:30 (w nocy) z tego powodu jak najszypciej zapie*dalal do domu. Gdy wszedł do domu zaczelo sie stoik na nogach ! odrazu zaczela sie dyskusja: Gdzie byłes ! - Stoik No u pyskacza - Czkawka Az tak puzno ? - Stoik Tak a co ? nie moge juz nic ? - Czkawka Wiesz ze sie o cb martwie ! - Stoik Wiem wiem ale ty to ciagle powtarzasz ! - Czkawka No bo to prawda synek musimy pogadac o tobie - Stoik Chyba nie chcesz bym odszedł z wioski ? - Czkawka Nie nie chcem zebys skonczyl z tym ... - Stoik Masz namysli mnie ? - Czkawka Yy Yy tak ! - Stoik Posluchaj tato ! Czemu na berk zabijamy smoki one są miłe pozatym da sie z nimi zyc jak z bracmi a to ze nas zabiją jest powodem ze my ich zabijamy setki,tysiace a one nas z 10,20,30 gdzie tu sprawiedliwosc tato prosze przemysl to po co zabijac na berk smoki jeslo mozna je tresowac. One są wierne beda nam pomagac przy pracy i przy walce z Wrogami !. - Czkawka Oszalałes !!1 - Stoik Nie prosze tato przez to mozemy byc niepokonani trzeba zawrzec sojusz z smokami - Czkawka Dobra dobra to są zarty ale zastanowie sie ! jutro moze za 2 dni lub 3 dam ci odpowiedz a teraz wynocha do spania ! - Stoik Dzieki tato - Czkawka poczym przytulił ojca i oddalił sie do swojego pokoju gdy do niego wszedl zobatrzył ze na biurku jest kolacja zjadł szybko kolacje i poszedł sie umyc. Poczym legnoł na wyrku i poszedl spac. Nastepnego dnia obudził sie z krzykiem bo mial koszmar w którym ,,Szczerbatek ginie z rąk astrid'' Nagle do pokoju wleciał stoik z sikierą,motyką,i z czyms tam jeszcze. lecz gdy zobatrzyl ze nic sie nie stalo powiedział pewnie koszmar i poszedł do twierdzy. W tym czasie czkawka wstał i jak najpredzej pobiegł nad krucze urwisko. Po drodze zaliczył 2 gleby i znalazł pisiont groszy (pision groszy- 50 srebrników czyli tych monet z rod) Włozył je do kieszenie i pobiegl dalej. Znalazł sie nad kurczym urwiskiem. Nie widzial nigdzie szczerbatka. Moze odszedl ? pomysłal lecz tu nagle na czkawke wskoczył szczerbatek i zaczol go lizac tak jakby go 2-3 lata nie widział;'' Szczerbatku przestan - Czkawka Wrobro (tłum.Dobra dobra) - Szczerbatek Poczym szczerbatek zszedł z czkawki i wskoczył mu na rece gdyz wiedzial ze na 100% czkawka przyniusł mu cos do jedzenia i jak pomyslal tak bylo czkawka wyciagnoł z plecaka karmnik dzieki który szczerbek bedzie mugl ile chce a co 2 dni trzeba wymieniac kosz z rybami ale co to za problem pomysłal zamyslony czkawka. Czkawka zobatrzyl isz szczerbatek urusł o 10cm. to znaczy ze on szybko rosnie to znaczy. ze za rok-2 bedzie dorosły jej. Czkawka wstal. A szczerbatek wsokczył na jego plecy i zaczol go tak letko drapac lecz przy tym letkim 2 razy podrapał zamocno i z tego powodu z czkawki pleców lała sie krew ale letko wiec nie bylo niczego zmartwienia. Czkawka poszedł do domu i czekał tam juz stoik To jak tato zgodzisz sie proszem - czkawka A więcccc.... - Stoik Częsc 1 Rozdział 4. A Więc co ? - Czkawka Ja i wikingowie zgadzamy sie ale pod jednym warunkiem ! - Stoik Na serio zgodziliscie sie ? co to za warunek odpowiadaj szybko - Czkawka A wiec ty bedziesz tresował smoki ! - Stoik Oki :) cos jeszcze ? - Czkawka Tak.skoro to powiedziales to masz pewnie smoczego przyjaciela przyprowadz go ! - Stoik No nie wiem :) - Czkawka JUZZZZZZ !!! - Stoik Dobra - Czkawka Czkawka czym predzej poszedl spac lecz przed tym sie szczypal to nie był sen jednak stoik powiedzial to na serio jednak będa smoki na berk jea ... Poszedłem spąc w nocy sniły mi sie fajne rzeczy szkoda by opowiadac nagle obudzilem sie bylo po 10:11 czyli ze.. Oh fuck oh fuck spuznie sie na szkolenie. Spokojnie mam 3 minuty szybko sie ubralem i umylem poczym pobieglem do akademi zdozylem. Lel. Wszedłem wszyscy juz byli nagle do akademi wszedl pyskacz i powiedzial. Uwaga dzisiaj nie bedzie zajec na berk nie zabijamy juz sojusz mam teraz z nimi sojusz. Ze co ???? - Wszyscy(czyt.Sledzik,Szpadka,Mieczyk,Astrid,Saczysmark) Wczoraj wodz oglosil ze niepotrzebnie zabijamy smoki ze moga sie nam przydac w walce z wrogami wiec :) bywa - Pyskacz Poczym poszedl wszyscy odrazu popatrzyli sie na mnie a ja nie wiedziac co zrobic zaczolem sie cofac az bylem kolo bramy i wybieglem. nie wiedzialem dlaczego sie oni tak na mnie patrzyli skoro .. aha wiem oni mysleli ze to ja. Dobra zgadzam się to ja ale co poradze uwielbiam smoki ale nie chce ich zabijac gdyz one sie tylko bronią. Szybok pobiegłem nad krucze urwisko czekał tam juz na mnie Szczerbatek z usmiechniętą mordką. Podszedłem do niego zobatrzyłem iz ... Walczył on z kimś walczył tu jest 1 lotka ale czekaj skoro tu jest lotka to dlaczego..Oh nie szczerbatku prosze nie mow mi ze juz nie bedziesz latał. Wrr (czyt.Napadli Mnie muzyny tempe) - Szczerbatek Czuje tak jakbym cie rozumial lecz nie sadze bym cie rozumiał. (fuck logic) - Czkawka Wroo (czyt.Juz nigdy nie polatam (placz placz) ;( - Szczerbatek Kiedys polatasz zrobie ci lotke ale to jak bedizesz dorosly - Czkawka Nagle szczerbatek wskoczyl na czkawke i zaczol go lizac. Przestan szczerbatku to nie schodzi. Szczerbatek grzecznie zeskoczyl i zaczol rysowac po ziemi swym pazurem nie bojąc sie oto ze go ubrudzi. Czkawka tez zaczol rysowac . Długopisem (tak naprawde patykiem). Po parunastu minutach zabawy czkawka wzioł szczerbatka na rece i powiedzial ze idą do wioski nie powiem smok sie ucieszyl ze bedzie mugl poznac przyjaciuł czkawki lecz nie wiedzial ze czkawka nie ma przyjaciuł. Po dojsciu do wioski czkawka jak najszybciej wszedł do domu i odłozył malego szczerbatka na swoje łuzko i legnoł koło niego i usnoł. Nastepnego dnia obudził czkawke mokry język przyjaciela. Odrazu sie obudził i nagle szczerbatek wyskoczyl przez okno i odrazu dalo sie ukrzyczec krzyki. AAAAAA NOCNA FURIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Czkawka odrazu wybiegł przed dom i powstrzymał przed udezeniem wikinga w sczerbatka nagle przyszedł Stoik. Czkawka to jest ten twój smok ? - Stoik Tak a co ? - Czkawka My myslelismy ze jego gatunek wyginoł - Stoik Czyli ze nie on jest ostatnim ;( - Czkawka Aham ok wszyscy sie odsunoc na berk nie zabijamy juz smoków lecz teraz pora na to by kazdy miał smoka ;) - Stoik JEJ - Wikngowie (czyt. Wszyscy z wioski). Noto co idziemy na Arene. Wszyscy sie zgodzili po parunastu godzinach prawe kazdy mial smoka jeszcze tylko astrid,sledzik,saczysmark, Mieczyk i szpadka mieli smoka bo sie wepchali do kolejki ale co to ich obwiniac nazwali go Jot and Wym. Przyszla pora na astrid ona oswoila sobie Smiertnika zebacza i nazwała ją Wichura. Nastepny był sledzik wzioł gronkla o imieniu Sztukamięs. Teraz był saczysmark ... nie popisał sie wkoncu udalo mu sie oswoic smoka lecz przed tym on ugryzł go w dupe za to ze nie chcial mu oddac ryby . Dorsza ... ja jako jedyny miałem malego smoka który nie jest dorosły ale to był mój przyjaciel i nie chcialem zadnego innego . Część 1. Rozdzial 5. Czkawka wiedzal ze polata na szczerbatku za 5 lat ale był smutny ze wszyscy latają a on jedyny nie wiedzial ze chodz szczerbatek jest maly to jest silny wiedział tez o tym ze on go nie zostawi. Tym razem wiedzial ze to przeznaczenie ze go spotkał. Wiedział o tym ze zycie to zrobilo to zeby był szczesliwy ze smokiem. A raczej przyjacielem. Chodz mały smok szybko sie uczyl na swoich błedach do i tak nie przeszkadzalo mu to w tym by sie dobrze bawić. Ciagle straszyl mieszkanców i lizał czkawke lecz ten dzien był inny... Czkawka wstal jak zwykle o godzinie 9:01 lecz nie zobatrzyl szczerbatka zmarwtil sie odrazu wybiegl by zobatrzyc gdy wyszedł przeraził sie. Zobatrzył szczerbatka całego we KRWIIIIIIIIIII ??? odrazu wzioł go na rece i pobiegl do gothi a ta wyrzuciła sie czkawka strasznie sie martwil po 3 godzinach gothi mu otworzyla i zobatrzył szczerbatka cały w bandarzach lecz cos bylo dziwnego ! on był... DORRRRRRRRRRRRROSŁY ? jakim cudem zapytalem gothi lecz wiedzialem ze sie nie odtrzytam wiec udarlem sie na pyskacza a ten przybiegl ile sił w nogach a gtohi zaczela szkicowac znaczy pisac: #@#$%!#E!Q@$!@$!@# = Gothi Ona mówi ze u nocnych furi jest faza kiedy zaczynają dorastac szybciej niz inne gatunki lecz niestety ... lotka nie odrosla ;( - Pyskacz Och nie - Czkawka #@#@# - Gothi Nic wiecej nie da sie zrobic - Pyskacz Co ja teraz zrobie ale mniejsza wezme szczerbka do domu - Czkawka @# - Gothi OK - Pyskacz To pa i jeszcze raz - Czkawka @##!#!# - Gothi Ona mówi za to bedziesz sprzatal jej ogrodek ! - Pyskacz No dobra - Czkawka POczym wyszedl i jak najpredzej udał sie do domu poczym szczerbatek ulozyl sie na łuzku był szczesliwy ze dorosnoł i ta faza sie zmieniła lecz teraz i tak nie bedzie mugl latac lecz nie wiedzial ze to co pomyslal sie zmieni. Czkawka cala noc planowal i wykabinował zrobił takie siedzenie (jak w jws2) ze szczerbatek skakal z radosci lecz z bulu ponownie legnoł na łuzku czkawka polozyl na nim siodło i zalozyl lotlke jakbys chciał :). Szczerbatek uciekl po tym jak czkawka opuscil pokuj. Po 12 minutach wszedł do pokoju i zobatrzyl ze nie ma szczerbatka juz wiedzial co sie stało poprostu smok go opuscił. Był smutny lecz nagle przez okno wleciała wielka czarna dzidzia wskakujac na czkawke i lizac go po buzi i ubraniu. Szczerbatek to nie schodzi masz tak wiecej nie uciekac prosze - Czkawka WRAOWD (czyt. Dobra chcialem sprawdzic czy to gó*wno da rady lecz sie pomylilem to nie gó*wno to jest fajne kocham cie czkawka) - Szczerbatek Ehh gdybym rozumial to bym ci odpowiedzial :). Czesc 2. Rozdzial 1.... (AKCJA DZIEJE SIE PO WALCE Z CZERWONĄ SMIERCIĄ) Czkawka coraz wiecej czasu spędzał w kuzni na rysowaniu. Zapomniał o szczerbatku zapomniał o tym ze dzisiaj jest rocznica ich przyjazni 5 miesiac zapomnial o tym. Wrócil wieczorem do domu szczerbatek siedzial smutny z zacisnietymi lapami nie chcial nic pokazac. Był na mnie zly a ja niewiedzialem o co. Podczas snu cos mi sie przysnilo i to bylo cos zlego usłyszalem głos szczerbatka mówiacy w zalu i płaczu ze jutro odejdzie z tego swiata gdyz nie ma poco ani dla kogo zyc. Nagle sie obudzilem był ranek zobatrzylem ze nie ma szczerbatka. Odrazu pobiegłem by zdazyc biegłem i biegl i znalazłem go siedział na klifie a z jego smoczej mordki lały sie samotne łzy który w odbicu słonca przypominały krew. Podszedłem do niego zaczol warczec lecz i tak mimo tego usiadłem patrzylem na niego a on dalej płakał wiedzialem juz czemu przypomnialem sobie. Przytuliłem go najmocniej jak mogłem poczym przeprosilem i ustawiłem ogon na automatyczny. Teraz mozesz wybrac przyjacielu. Mozesz odleciec lub zostac. Szczerbatek patrzył sie to na czkawke to na niebo i nagle odlecial. Czkawka wiedział juz co to oznacza wiedzial ze jego przyjazn wraz z szczerbatkiem sie skonczyla chodz i tak go wyczuwał to i tak ta wiez znikała coraz bardziej. Czkawka sam zaczoł plakac Siadł na klifie i patrzył w słonce nagle zaczelo padac czkawka czym predzej pobiegł do domu lecz przy wiosce przestalo padac. Czkawka spuscl głowe w duł i szedl smutny przez wioske do domu. Mieszkancy chyba wiedzieli co sie stało bo nie zadawali pytań. Czkawka doszedł do domu czym predzej zucił sie na łuzku i szlochał gdyz stracił przyjaciela. Nagle przez okno coś wskoczyło . Czkawka obrucił sie i zobatrzyl ... Astriddddddddddd !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???? Co chcesz ? - Czkawka Co ci sie stało i gdzie ... szczerbatek ? - Astrid Odszedł ;( - Czkawka Ale jakto odszedl od samego rana wichurka lata jak poparzona .. wiec przyszłam bo mysłalam ze tu jest - Astrid Ehh mozesz juz isc nie ma jej tutaj. to wszystok przez to ze zapomnialem o rocznicy przyjazni - Czkawka Astrid wiedziala ze i tak nic nie wskura wiec wyskoczyla przez okno i zrobila 2 salta by bylo fajnie poczym poszła. A czkawka dalej siedział smutny i chodził po wiosce. Nagle do portu przypłyneła ludz wiedzial co to oznacza. JOHAN kupczy czym predzej pobiegł do niego i kupił jakis atrament podobno z osmiornicy giganta. Zaczoł opowiadac historie lecz czkawka zniknoł w popłochu. Gdy wchodził do domu zobatrzył sledzika Czesc sledzik czego szukasz ? - Czkawka YY - Sledzik (zaczol sie pocic) No co yy ? - Czkawka Potrzebuje troche soli - Sledzik No ok cza bylo tak odrazu - Czkawka poczym dal mu sul a ten wybiegl oparzony. A tak naprawde szukał pamietnika czkawki gdyz astrid sie w nim zabujała. Lecz ona nie umi okazywac uczuc wiec chciala sie o tym dowiedziec sama. Nie nawidzila tego uczucia lecz nic nie mogła poradzic jedynie to patrzeć i wchłaniac sie w zielone oczy czkawki. Chodz chłopak nie miał jednej nogi to wiedziala o tym ze cos czuje. Postanowila sie pozbyc tego uczucia wyzywala sie na innych i na dzewach lecz to nic nie pomagalo wkoncu rzucila sie na łuzku. I zaczela mówic sama do siebie. A na koncu dodała. Co ja teraz zrobie ? przecierz to uczucie nie mozna sie go pozbyc ale wiem ! Wiem o tym ze szpadka sie w nim buja wiec ... Zrobimy trolling i szpadka sie umuwi z czkawką a mi zniknie to zje**ne uczucie. http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:KumiBani/Historia_Navy Zapraszam nowy blog piszem go wraz z HeimerPLa123 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania